<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He noticed me by Fantasywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890770">He noticed me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter'>Fantasywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasyxv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Female Reader, Staring, Sweet, coffeeshop, holding hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one never notices you other then the kindly people to greet you in the Citadel as you’re working. Or at least that’s what you think. The King, he is nice when he greets you.  He even calls you by your name. You never imagined the prince of Lucis would notice you, but he has...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He noticed me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m trying something new so bare with me, first time me writing one of these. I’ve seen a lot of people write them so I figure I’d give it a try. When I read them I usually picture some OC I have in mind. So hopefully you will enjoy it. Comments and Kudos helps motivation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one never notices you other then the kindly people to greet you in the Citadel as you’re working. Or at least that’s what you think. The King, he is nice when he greets you.  He even calls you by your name.</p><p>   You’ve seen his son with pictures, but you haven’t properly met him. You see him time to time while walking through the halls. It looks like he is staring at you, but you shake off any hope. ‘There is no way a Prince is going to notice me.’ You thought.  </p><p>   The first time you meet him isn’t the way you had planned. You were carrying a bunch of dishes on a tray to your cleaning cart when you slipped and almost fallen. Thanks to Noctis being there and his quick reflexes, he catches you quickly. You look up and blush. </p><p>“T-Thank you....” That’s all comes out of your mouth. </p><p>“No problem, be more careful alright?” Noctis gives you the most charming smile. </p><p>You can’t handle it so you rush off into the cleaning room. Noctis just wanted to get to know you. </p><p>    A week later, after you leave the citadel from your worked shift. You decide like every other day stop at the nearby Coffee shop for a (Your favorite flavor)  Latte, you stand in line browsing on your phone waiting to be waited on when you hear a familiar voice you look up to see it’s Noctis. He had just got off the phone with someone.</p><p>“Oh hey, (y/n) didn’t know you liked coming here.” Noctis smiled at you. </p><p>You’re so lost in thought that the Prince of Lucis just spoke your name and noticed you. </p><p>“Oh yeah your highness, I like to come here to treat myself after a hard day.” You reply and blush. “I’m surprised you know my name.” You give him a confused look. </p><p>“Well of course, I do.” Noctis smiles.</p><p>The clerk asks what would you like to order. You tell him your favorite drink and Noctis buds in. </p><p>“That’s on my order, and I’ll have a Frappuccino.” Noctis said, as he dug in his pocket to pay for both of your drinks. </p><p>You stand there wide eye. </p><p>“I could’ve paid for that...” You play with your fingers nervously.</p><p>“It’s fine, my treat.” He grins at you.  The clerk hands himself your drinks. </p><p>“Come sit with me?” Noctis begins walking with both of your drinks. You blink in surprise and finally move slowly following him to a table in the back. You’re wondering what does he want. Why would he want to talk to a maid?</p><p>Noctis sits down sitting your drink across of him. He looks up at you with those sapphire eyes piercing through you.<br/>
You sit down nervously as you feel butterflies in your stomach. </p><p>“Thank you...” You muttered. </p><p>“You’re welcome, I’d like to get to know you....” Noctis said shyly. </p><p>You blushed heavily and wish you could hide behind your cup, but you can’t. Your heart quickens. </p><p> </p><p>“How come? I’m nothing....” You whisper lowering your head.</p><p>“Yes you are (y/n) !” Noctis blurted out. You could see the seriousness in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“B-But you’re..a prince....” You whisper stumbling on your words.</p><p>“So what, I don’t care...I’m also human and so are you...” Noctis stared into your eyes. You feel like you’re gonna faint. How could this be?</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah...but....” You shyly look away as he brushed his hand against yours. </p><p>“But what?” Noctis said after taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Just I don’t know....” You shrugged confused. “I’m nothing special your highness.” You glance you at him. </p><p>“Yes you are and please stop calling me that call me Noct...” Noctis shifted a little in his seat. </p><p>“Okay N-Noct...you really think so? This isn’t a joke right?” You finally ask. </p><p>“No it’s not, yeah you are...you’re ....” Noctis shyly rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. </p><p>“You’re beautiful...and I’ve seen how you treat people when they speak to you...you’re too sweet...you deserve someone that will be good to you...” Noctis’ cheeks were rosy red. The prince was blushing hard </p><p> </p><p>Your hearts skips beats, because you have never had anyone tell you that nor have someone like him be interested in you. </p><p>“Thank you...Noct.... It’s just so unreal...that someone like you charming and all....noticed me...” You speak softly to him. </p><p>“Well better get use to it, because yes I noticed you and I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to.” He grinned.</p><p>“No I wouldn’t want that at all.” You giggle. Noctis grabs your hand slowly unsure which makes it even more cute. He squeezes your hand gently and you squeeze back. </p><p>Someone noticed you, a prince out of all people. A dream come true~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>